Felthier Truefeather
Felthier Truefeather, is the current Archon of the thalassian militia known as the Sunguard and current patriarch of the of the noble House Truefeather. Raised in undeath as a Knight of the Ebon Blade, he has spent his recent life building and leading the Sunguard into the finest thalassian regiment within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. He is seen as a prominent commander among the Blood Elves. A hard and shrewd commander better known for his victories than his defeats, he has turned a tattered band of patriotic Sin'dorei into one of the finest fighting forces in the Eastern Kingdoms. He has also lead to a swift and recent rebirth of his own House into prominence. =Description= ----An embodiment of the tenacious and proud spirit of the High Elven people, Felthier serves as an avatar for his people. There is little left inside his hollow shell and only duty, honor, courage, and sacrifice remained. Adorned in the crimson and gold of the Sin'dorei, the Archon is an imposing elf who stands a full head above his peers. Bulky and built with whipcord like muscles, this Ebon Blade is adorned with armor fitting of his rank and purpose. Cold sapphire eyes sit upon bony hollow cheeks. Felthier was once a comely man, but in death his skin has turned a stoney gray and his lips a dark bluish hue. He shares his bloodline's sharp prominent features, an athletic body crafted by war, a strong jaw and large chin. Wrinkles of age sit upon the corners of his eyes as evidence of his long dutiful life. His raven hair is pulled back tightly and is often adorned with small braids and beads. Once a blond haired man of sunlight and a handsome complexion, undeath has robbed him of any sort of benefit. Early Life Born in the prodigious House Truefeather, Felthier spent his early life how most children of nobility due. He learned from an early age the great stories and songs of his people. He learned the spoken and written word as soon as his lips could form the words. When old enough he was trained in sword and lance and spent countless hours learning to master the arcane. Son of Finnistan Truefeather, a great Quel'dorei knight, he was forced to walk in the same footsteps that he did. Felthier learned that great men seldom make great fathers, and his relationship with his own was extremely distant and cold. Finnistan saw little love in his son outside of Felthier being his heir. Though Felthier had no brothers and sisters, there were many rumors of his father's infedility and no doubt the children born of his passion. Though Felthier did not have siblings, he spent his early life with his cousin Idriil Dawnveil who was born to Felthier's timid aunt, Inerlia. The two were fast friends and almost inseparable. While Felthier was taught to be a knight similar to the honorful men in Lordaeron, Idriil was an accomplished magician and spent her days studying the arcane. Their friendship would prove to be valuable in their troubled lives. As Felthier grew older he swore to not be the man that his father was and to live a life of truth and honor, which among the high elves was seldom celebrated or encouraged. He was chaste until his marriage with a woman named Isha Netherstar, the eldest daughter of House Netherstar, another noble house hailing from the Emberlight. Their union brought the great houses of Truefeather and Netherstar together and with Isha Felthier was blessed with a son Telchis Truefeather. The Second War House Truefeather would suffer its first major tragedy during the Second War. Felthier and his son Telchis took up his father's call to follow the Thalassian army to defend the human lands of Lordaeron. Felthier and Telchis were drafted into the Royal Thalassian Navy, and were promoted to captain. In the navy they proved themselves to be very able commanders and swiftly dealt with the surge of Trollish Warships that had joined the Orcish Horde. It wasn't until the invasion of Quel'Thalas that House Truefeather suffered a grievous fate. When the orcs came to the southern edges of the great forest with their enslaved red dragonflight, Felthier's father was consumed by dragonflame. Though Finnistan was able to slay the great dragon, he perished to his wounds and perished upon the field. As the elven armies withdrew fom the great conflict to mend their forest, Felthier ascended his position as the patriarch of House Truefeather. =The Scourge Invasion= ---- When the Scourge, invaded Quel'Thalas, House Truefeather gave its strength to its defense. Like most of the Thalassian people they were soundly defeated from the endless tide of undead. Broken and defeated, Feltheir brought his host to the ancient temple of the Sunwell, where they entrenched themselves alongside their King Anastarien Sunstrider. Felthier commanded his daughter Alleri to take herself and his wounded son Telchis to Dalaran to escape their coming doom. His wife Isha convinced Felthier to remain with her a the Sunwell and to die with the oath that they swore. Shortly after their King's death, both Isha Truefeather and her husband were consumed by the Scourge, their children were not able to collect their bodies from the Scar. Knight of the Ebon Blade Felthier's zeal and ferocity in battle drew the attention of the Scourge commanders. He was raised there as a Death Knight and bound to the will of the Lich King . Though Felthier ability to remember the atrocities that were comitted in Arthas' name was left fogged, the new Ebon Blade was sent to Northrend to war against the Kindom of Azjol Nerub. In undeath his strengths were amplified and his once proficency with the arcane was enhanced by runic magics. After the battle of Light's Hope, Felthier was freed from the Lich King's will. He then joined the Knight of the Ebon Blade and followed them back to the frozen north. Archon of the Sunguard Shortly after being freed from the Lich King, Felthier returned to Silvermoon City, and was recruited into a thalassian military contingent by Tendael Dawnlight. He served as a soldier and letter an adivosr to the Sovereign. Felthier quickly rose among the ranks of the Sunguard and into the position of Sunward. When Tendael was to marry his second wife Eralyne, their wedding was ambushed by a Kaldorei named Aphel, who shot and nearly killed Eralyne and in which Tendael followed Aphel into Stormwind City where he was later supposedly killed. Having no other capable commanders, Felthier assumed the role of Soverign of the Sunguard and put in swift and heavy changes to the orders structure and policies. Tendael's leadership of the order was a questionable one. The Sunguard's reputation among other military factions was tarnished at best, and Felthier spent the next half decade in reforming its recruiting expectations, military structure, and promoting honorable and dutifuly dedication to his forces. Over time the Sunguard has transformed itself in Quel'Thalas finest and most decorated private fighting force. Military Accomplishments Felthier is far better known for his military victories than his defeats. Though not undefeatable, the Archon has proven himself to be a very capable commander and fierce combatant. The Sunguard proven themselves time and time again against several Alliance forces. They soundly defeated several regiments from the former Kingdom of Lordaeron. In Ashenvale, the Sunguard's victories over the Kaldorei were commonplace and they secured many difficult victories for the New Horde and were only pushed back at the Temple of Elune within Darnassus itself. During the battles for Theramore, the Sunguard proven itself able to hold against Alliance regiments twice their size without losing a single man. Their efforts in the battle of Northwatch Keep , and the Battlescar , and then subsquently in Feralas proved to be the turning tide in many instances. Like in Darnassus, the Sunguard was only pushed back by an overwhelming army of the Alliance at the gates of Theramore itself. In Pandaria, the Sunguard bested several contingents of Alliance factions in a series of battles known as the Conquests of Kun Lai. There the Sunguard faced against their most organized and strongest opponents of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored and the armies commanded by Falconheart Danyl Graves. After the crisis in the Purge of Dalaran, the Sunguard led a successful campaign against the mages of the Kirin Tor. They were able to free many of their captured brethren and worked hard to bring the Sunreavers into the armies of Quel'Thalas. Most recently, the Sunguard is engaged in a long and bitter conflict in an attempt to reclaim the lost lands of Quel'Thalas and her colonies. A recent invasion of Amani Trolls has forced the Sunguard to deploy its regiments to Zul Aman to defeat them and their Zandalari masters. Following the battles with the Zandalari forces, a great coven of necromancers known as the Bleeding Eye raised a massive host and began an assault on Felthier's homeland named the Dawnspire. The following battles were extremely bloody but the Sunguard prevailed if barely. Currently, Felthier is in the process of rebuilding his forces to begin a final assault to end the cultist threat once and for all. =Personality= ----Felthier is a hard and stoic man. He rarely smiles and his tenacious spirit stand defiant against most of the worlds bitter hardships. In undeath, he has worked hard to replace the endless hunger for pain within him by devoting himself zealously to the defenses of Quel'Thalas. Though not without compassion, there is a severe lack of empathy within the Archon. Knowing the full meaning to 'suffer well', Feltheir resents his current condition and longs for the day where his duty has been fulfilled. Relationships Though in life he was a romantic and faithful husband, in death such notions are ultimately muted. Though he is able to feel the joys of love, they come at a different price. He finds love and trust a very difficult thing to give. He still mourns for his lost wife Isha, a deep and endless love that shall never be diminished. This contention often puts Felthier in a painful situation of hard and bitter memories. Category:Characters Category:The Sunguard Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Truefeather